


Heaven nor Hell

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, alternating pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: After averting the Apocalypse-that-wasn’t, our story finds two celestial beings on a bus back to London.Only, once on that bus, something has shifted between the two. Something that feels new, but in a way—something that’s very familiar.





	Heaven nor Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d.  
All mistakes are mine.  
No money being made—no copyright infringement intended.  
Enjoy!
> 
> Holding onto his words, but baby  
I saw an angel become the devil  
Still they walk pretty good hand in hand  
Well baby, I don't need any of them  
Heaven nor Hell

“You can stay at my place...if you like,” That one simple sentence wasn’t quite so simple as it sounded. Over six millennia of feeling had been poured into it, even if the angel beside him never would realize it. 

“I don’t think my side would like that,” Aziraphale sounded so quiet, that it set Crowley’s heart fluttering.

“You don’t have a side anymore. Neither of us do,” Crowley was on edge, and rightfully so. He hoped Aziraphale wouldn’t notice. _They had just helped avert the end of the bloody world, for G—for S—for Somebody’s sake! _

“Well, in that case, I’d appreciate that. Thank you,” Aziraphale said. His angel sent him one of his patented ‘_I am the most adorable creature in the universe_’ smiles, making Crowley turn into a puddle on the bench where they sat. 

The bus ride back to Crowley’s flat was spent in silence. However, both Aziraphale and Crowley noticed something had shifted between them after everything they’d been through. Something that was there all along, really, but always pushed aside for other pressing matters. Or for the simple fact they were on opposite sides...Or that Crowley never thought he was good enough. Of course, there were always reasons. None of them mattered anymore, though.

Crowley’s thoughts were interrupted by a small sigh from Aziraphale and the angel’s head on his shoulder. That form of contact may seem tiny to the untrained eye, but for Crowley it was monumental. He felt something inside his very being break and sighed with relief. He rested his own head atop the angel’s, pressing a featherlight kiss to those soft, blonde curls. Aziraphale had laced his fingers through Crowley’s and gripped his hand tight. Crowley’s heart pounded in his chest. He finally had his angel’s hand in his own; Satan himself couldn’t rip him away, even if he had all of Hell behind him.

The next moment, Crowley couldn’t have predicted if he tried. Aziraphale sat up and looked at him directly in the eyes, and let out a shaky breath. Crowley felt like the angel was staring into his soul. “_Take me home, Crowley_,” 

“That’s where we’re headed, Angel,” Crowley indicated by waving a hand in the direction of the road. 

“No, that’s not..._quite_ what I meant,” Aziraphale wasn’t blushing or anything. His face was open, honest and full of life. His eyes burned with something Crowley dared not name in the thousands of years they’d known each other; but only dared to hope during so many lonely nights. 

“A-are you sure? I mean, far be it from me to object—“ Crowley’s brain had short-circuited so he went back to his snark; something comfortable and familiar, but Aziraphale interrupted. 

“They will come for us. You and I both know they will. We have scant amount of hours to figure this prophecy out, and to just _be_. I’m tired of them breathing down our necks all the time. I want both us to be left alone. I’m done. _I’m tired_, Crowley,” Aziraphale’s gaze dropped from his, just for a second and he hooked two fingers under Crowley’s chin to make sure he knew he was serious. “I’m tired of pretending you aren’t what you are to me,”

At that admission, Crowley’s skin prickled in goosebumps. “What exactly is that?” 

“_Everything_,” Aziraphale admitted, making Crowley’s heart melt into a puddle. 

~~~~~~

Crowley barely got the door closed to his flat before being shoved up against the wall in his hallway, with Aziraphale’s lips on his own. _Oh...oh_, they were just as soft as he had imagined, and Crowley’s hands were in the angel’s soft, blonde curls—Crowley didn’t want to stop. He had waited 6000 years for this! But...of course there’s always a but... 

“_Please tell me I haven’t read this all wrong_,” Aziraphale pleaded, pressing his lips to Crowley’s again. Only briefly...

“Angel, _angel_. Slow down,” Aziraphale whined at the loss, because he was just marking up Crowley’s neck when the demon put a halt to it. Actually _fucking whined, _making Crowley’s wavering resolve crumble even more. 

He couldn’t believe that he was stopping this, but this needed to be said. Crowley rested his hand on Aziraphale’s cheek. “Are you sure about this? Far be it from me to be the one to put the brakes on, because for the love of—_someone_, I have been imagining this moment since the Garden,” Aziraphale chuckled lightly at this admission. “I just don’t want you to do something you’ll regret later. I can’t lose you. Not again. It’s not worth losing you in any capacity, just to get a leg over. I lost you once...I can’t lose you again, angel,” 

Aziraphale leaned into Crowley’s touch, closing his eyes for a brief moment. “I have waited, too. I knew I had fallen for you, and hard. When I knew I was in love with you...it was 1941, during the Blitz. You had just saved my books, and my life from those Nazi scum, scarring your lovely feet on consecrated ground for me. But, _this_...this in particular is something I had been thinking about since...Rome, I think,” Aziraphale leaned into Crowley to mouth soft kisses up the demon’s neck, making Crowley sigh softly. He felt Aziraphale‘s hand on the small of his back. “You were in such a foul mood,” _Kiss_. “Snapping at anything and everyone, even me,” _Another kiss, along with a small swipe of tongue. _“One of my first thoughts was,” Here, Aziraphale nipped at the soft flesh, making Crowley moan. “There _has _to be a way to stop his griping, and oysters weren’t going to do it. Pity your hair was shorter...i would’ve loved to have my hands in it when you were on your knees...”

Crowley growled pulled Aziraphale by his lapels into a searing kiss. “Oh, really? I’d be on my knees?” He asked, with a smirk.

“Yes, and you would have thanked me for it,” Aziraphale’s eyes flashed with lust; Crowley shivered at the look in his Angel’s eyes. 

However, there was one thing bothering him. 

“Are you sure you want to—I mean, right now?” Crowley had to know. 

“I want to be _happy_ right now. With you. They are coming for us, darling. I don’t know what that old witch’s prophecy meant. Quite frankly, I don’t give a damn at this particular moment,” Crowley leaned into the hold that Aziraphale had on his face. It was firm, but gentle at the same time._ Wasn’t that just like the angel? A contradiction, wrapped up in a tartan coat and bow tie? _

Crowley didn’t have time to dwell on it, because in a blink of an eye, Aziraphale had them inside Crowley’s bedroom, door shut, and stripped completely naked. Crowley was in no way prepared for how it would feel to be skin to skin with him. Aziraphale pressed soft kisses up and down his jawline, whispering things like, “Crowley, you’re so beautiful,” and “I have waited so long,” 

“You have no idea, Angel,” Crowley hissed, not harshly, when Aziraphale hit a particularly sensitive spot on his collarbone. He threaded his fingers through the angel’s soft blonde curls, loving the feel of them. “I’ve imagined this, ya know,” 

“Oh, really?” A kiss to his jawline. “Tell me,” Aziraphale led Crowley slowly to his own bed, pressing him down into the mattress. 

“It’s been so long, I don’t know where to—_oh_,” Aziraphale was kissing down his chest. “_Fuck, Angel...”_

“Eventually, darling. Patience,” 

“It’s been 6000 bloody years and you tell me to be patient?!” Crowley was on the beginning of a rant, but Aziraphale had a very efficient way of stopping that in its tracks with a kiss. It seemed he was determined to taste every inch, ridge and bump of Crowley’s mouth with his own; when the Angel’s tongue touched his, he thought he might have had an out of body experience...

“Crowley? I’ve never said this to you before, but, my dear? Shut up,” Crowley cracked a wide smile before pulling him down again for a kiss. Crowley knew he’d never get tired of kissing his angel. It was such a human thing to do, considering they were both celestial beings. But, Crowley had never felt closer to his angel than he did right now. Aziraphale was a phenomenal kisser. _Wait_...

“Have you done this before?” Crowley asked, pulling away. 

“You’re asking this now?” Aziraphale looked annoyed for a brief moment, then chuckled. “Once or twice.” 

“It was Wilde, wasn’t it? I knew that bastard would get to you with all his...writing,” 

“It was a long time ago...”

“Hah!”

“Let it go, Crowley, for G—for the world’s sake!” Crowley was surprised by his tone. Aziraphale clung to him tighter than before. “I was very lonely, and you were asleep for a long while. I—it was companionship. It was—it wasn’t like this. I promise you. No one could ever take your place,” 

Crowley felt tears sting his eyes. “I love you, Angel,”

“I love you too, my dearest Crowley. I love you so much,” 

Crowley finally, _finally_, let loose the tension he had in his body, turning pliant in the angel’s soft hands._ Thank goodness_, thought Aziraphale._ I would have tried to convince him all night, if that’s what it took..._instead of saying anything, the angel kissed his demon with everything he had. When they broke apart, Crowley shivered with want. 

“I need you,” Crowley tightened his hold that he had on the angel’s shoulders. 

“You have me. In every way imaginable,” Aziraphale murmured. Crowley didn’t know if it was the light above them in the room, but Aziraphale looked like he was glowing. He looked incredible...he felt amazing—Crowley didn’t know what he had done to deserve Aziraphale; but he’d do it a hundred times over, if that’s what it took to keep him. 

Every touch from the angel was electric. It sent tiny sparks all over his skin, shooting down to a pleasant warmth in his lower abdomen. He hadn’t felt this good in—well, ever, really, if Crowley was honest. As Aziraphale kissed and nipped his way up and down his neck and collarbone, especially paying attention to a sensitive part where Crowley’s neck met his shoulder, he felt Aziraphale’s hand going lower and lower until...

“Ah!” Crowley wasn’t prepared for his hand to be wrapped around his length; nor how good and downright _sinful_ it would feel. “Angel...” he moaned as Aziraphale moved his hand up and down. Then, he was kissing down his chest...down his stomach. _Oh, for the love of—he wasn’t—no..._and then...

He felt Aziraphale wrap his beautiful mouth around him, making Crowley shout, and his hands fly up to his white blonde hair. He didn’t dare pull...and used all of his willpower not to buck up into the luxurious, wet heat of his love’s mouth. Aziraphale set a steady pace, swirling his tongue the entire time, up and down...Crowley couldn’t believe it. “That...that feels...amazing. _Oh, God_—“

“Leave Her out of this?” Aziraphale said with a raised eyebrow, sitting up for a moment. 

“Whatever you say ang—_oh, fuck_,” Crowley moaned as Aziraphale dipped back down to once again take Crowley in his mouth, but this time...he took most of him in and sucked. Crowley howled with pleasure. It could have lasted a minute or hours, Crowley didn’t know. He just knew it had felt so good, he never wanted it to end. All too soon, he could feel the tightening of his abdomen, cueing his orgasm. He did not want this to be over just yet. He gave Aziraphale’s hair just a barely there tug. 

“Are you alright, my dear?” Aziraphale crawled back up to meet Crowley in the middle, and Crowley nodded quickly. 

“More than, just don’t want this show to come to an end just yet...,” Aziraphale chuckled deeply, and_ fuck did that sound sexy as hell, _Crowley thought. He let his hand slide down Aziraphale’s chest, stomach and met the hard length between his legs, making the angel gasp. Crowley smirked at the wetness he felt at the tip. “Hmm. Liked the taste of me, do you?”

“You are more deliciously exquisite than any delectable dessert that could ever be created, my love,” Aziraphale sighed, pressing a kiss to Crowley’s neck. This, Crowley knew, was the truth...if he knew his angel and his desserts. 

He continued to stroke his cock, loving the little moans coming from his angel. “I need you, Angel,” 

Aziraphale didn’t waste time. He reached across Crowley to his bedside table, rummaged through the drawer and found lube. “How did—“

“Lonely nights. I have some in mine, too,” Aziraphale pressed a kiss to Crowley’s lips. Crowley couldn’t say anything, so he only sighed. It had been very..._very_ lonely without his angel, but he wasn’t prepared to admit that said Angel was right...

Preparing Crowley could have taken two seconds with a miracle. However, Aziraphale wanted this to be right...he wanted this to be just them. Besides their clothes, he would not have any more miracles than his lover beneath him tonight. It was a miracle in itself that Crowley loved him and only him for the past 6000 years...and Aziraphale wanted to show him he loved him so very dearly. He scooted down a little so he could reach him better, and pressed a finger to the rim. Crowley sighed and shivered. _Good sign_, he thought. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Bloody well get on with it,” Crowley growled, impatiently. Aziraphale smiled and pressed his finger completely in. Crowley didn’t not like it, per se, he just felt it...odd, at first. However, it was his angel and that made it all the better. Soon enough, Aziraphale had two fingers in, stretching him more. There was a look of concentration on his face that almost had Crowley chuckling until a flash of white-hot pleasure shot up his spine, making him gasp. “_Fuck...do that again,” _

“As you wish,” Aziraphale could hardly keep the smile out of his voice as he pressed against that spot that would have his lover preening. Crowley’s cock was hard against his own stomach, red and pulsing with being neglected for so long. Aziraphale continued making Crowley see stars until he begged him to stop and get inside him NOW. 

“I’ve imagined this, you know. You...underneath me. Begging me,” Aziraphale peppered Crowley’s face and neck with kisses as he lined up with Crowley’s entrance. Crowley whimpered at Aziraphale’s words. “Oh, my dear...you have _no idea_ the things I’ve wanted to do to you. Positively _sinful_ things,” Aziraphale kissed Crowley deeply before pressing inside him, slowly, inch by inch, careful not to hurt him. He was so concentrated on Crowley’s pleasure, he had no preparation on how good this would feel to be connected with his demon in this way. “You...feel...amazing, my love,” 

_His love_, Crowley thought. That made him tighten his hold he had on Aziraphale. He wrapped his long legs around his angel’s back, and dug his fingers into the meat of his shoulders. When Aziraphale was fully seated inside him, Crowley knew he had to step in a little. “Angel...I’m not going to break,” 

Aziraphale smirked.._.he bloody smirked _and it shouldn’t have been as sexy as it was, but according to Crowley, it was hot. Aziraphale took Crowley’s hands and put them on the headboard. “Keep them there and hang on tight,” 

“Alright, but what’s it—oh, _fuck_!” Aziraphale pulled completely out and slammed back into him, setting a faster pace. “_Yesssss_, that’s it, angel,” Crowley drank in his moans like a man in a desert with water. Oasis, that’s what Aziraphale was. He was a bloody tropical Oasis in the middle of the Sahara desert.

“_This_. This is what I’ve wanted to do to you for a few centuries now,” Aziraphale was already feeling the low burning pool of his oncoming orgasm, but pushed it down. Aziraphale was determined to make his demon fall apart before he had any release of his own. He grabbed Crowley’s legs and adjusted his hips to set a new angle. Crowley screamed, and Aziraphale kept going hitting that exact same spot. “_There_ we are,” 

“A-angel, oh, please don’t stop. Pleassse,” Crowley begged, feeling tears prick his eyes. He gripped the headboard so hard, he felt the wood crack beneath his hands. “I need to touch you, Angel,” 

“Hang on to me, Crowley. Don’t ever let go,” Aziraphale wrapped him up in his arms, still setting a brutal pace; determined to make him come, seeing stars before he did. 

“Never, never. I promise. Touch me..._please_,” Crowley was keening and writhing within Aziraphale’s hold. When he felt Aziraphale’s hand on his cock, he shouted. It was so much feeling at once. The blinding pleasure from Aziraphale. The love he felt in his heart, and radiating from the angel above him; it was all too much. Crowley lost all coherent thought, except for the angel’s voice in his head. He came with a shout, over his angel’s fist. 

Seeing his lover come undone like that at his touch, is what sent Aziraphale almost to the edge. Crowley was overstimulated of course, but he desperately wanted to see his angel let go. “You’re unbelievable, Angel. I want to see you. Let go. Come for me, Aziraphale,” 

Blinding white light shone from Aziraphale’s eyes as he gripped onto Crowley so hard hat if he were human, his body would’ve shattered beneath him, and came inside him with a strangled moan. Crowley thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his six millennia he’d been on Earth.

Aziraphale collapsed on top of Crowley, breathing heavily. Crowley rubbed slow circles on his back, returning his own breathing to normal. “That...was bloody fantastic. Why did we wait so long to do that?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale sat up a little on his elbows. He looked up, and then looked down. “Oh, yeah, right,” 

“I couldn’t take the risk of them hurting you, my love. It wasn’t—it wouldn’t have been worth not having you in my life at all,” Aziraphale rubbed his thumb over Crowley’s cheekbone. “They would have wiped you from the universe. A universe without you in it, is not one I would like to live in,” 

“Angel—“ Crowley’s heart felt so full, he felt he might explode. 

Aziraphale could see unshed tears sparkling in Crowley’s golden eyes. “You have the most beautiful eyes. I don’t think I’ve ever told you. Had me captivated since the wall. When we first met,” Aziraphale smiled, and slowly extracted himself from Crowley’s hold, Crowley sighing with the loss of him. Crowley miracled them both clean, and took the angel into his arms. 

“I’ve loved you for so long, Angel. I don’t even know when I fell so hard for you. But, I’d do it again in a heartbeat,” Crowley pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s head. 

“So, what do you think about the prophecy?” Aziraphale asked him, snuggling deeper into Crowley.

“Choose your faces wisely, it says, right?” 

“Yes,” _Wait a minute... “No_, she can’t expect us to—“ Aziraphale shook his head.

“I think that’s _exactly_ what she expects us to do, Angel,” 

“But—but, that’s insanity! Why would—_oh_,” Aziraphale stood up quickly, Crowley huffing at him. He paced for a moment, completely forgetting the fact that he was stark naked. Crowley was just enjoying the show... “Holy water, right? For you. Hellfire for me. I can survive holy water, while you can—my dear? Are you listening?” 

“Hmm?” Crowley was currently taking in Aziraphale’s lovely expanse of pale skin covering his delectable body. 

“You are incorrigible.” Aziraphale tsked, but without any heat behind it. He rolled his eyes somewhat and crawled back into bed. “Tomorrow, then?” 

“Tomorrow,” Crowley snuggled deeper into his angel’s side, and fell asleep content. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at smut in this fandom, be gentle. 
> 
> Title from Heaven nor Hell by Volbeat. A few of their songs apply to our soft bois.


End file.
